Morning In The Argo II
by captain-tronnor
Summary: Sam and Donny have a small chat that ends in Trend and Sam sleeping together, Herc and Thea being naughty in the bedroom and Donny and Sander just being together while Nico tries to waste time before lunch. This is for Takara Phoenix's OC Contest set in their quest.


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan and the Greek Gods belong to the old Greeks. The OCs in the story belong to Takara Phoenix since this is her OC contest. Enjoy and if you liked it please tell me what you think since this is my first story.

* * *

/Sam's|diary\

 _Ugh, I can't believe i'm actually writing in this thing again. I wish I could pummel that little shit for convincing me to actually write in this diary. Everything's just been so stressful with the whole quest and a certain blonde son of Athena. Yes dear diary I am still confused about this, I hate it. I just wish my mom was here to help me go through all of this even though I know that that would be disturbing her. Between trying to help with the quest for Lady Persephone, being in the same place as Trend fucking Austin and missing my mom is just too hard. I know this goes against everything I had built up ever since **him** but I just want someone to h-_

/entry|end\

"Are you okay Sam?"

Shockingly he jumped a bit in surprise and slammed the diary shut as none other than Donny Di'Angelo walks into his room before shutting the door tight. His curly pitch black hair was a little bit messy, sea green eyes were full of curiousity and sincerity while his olive skin looked slightly tanner. He sat cross legged on the bed and looked at him seriously. The son of Ares huffed in annoyance when Donny took a slice of bacon from the plate he snuck in after breakfast.

"Is there a reason besides you eating my bacon for you to be in my room Disney Princess?" Sam asks, dodging the question.

"You haven't answered my question Sam." He answers softly. He always wanted to help people and make sure they felt better since he never wanted anyone to feel left out or lonely. All Sam did was take a sudden interest in his feet. _Feet that's used to kick and hurt monsters and not to walk in the garden and have fun at the beach, feet that will never be small and fragile and arching into the touch of a strong man,_ he thought bitterly with a scowl on his face. "Sam please answer me, I want to know."

"Maybe I don't want you to know!" He snarled.

"Is this about L-"

"Just leave it Di'Angelo! I thought telling you was a great idea to help me but turns out it wasn't considering all you do is bug me about this and try to make me feel better when all your doing is making me feel worse!" Sam shouted furiously but thank the gods the others couldn't hear what was going on in his room or what he just said. But by now tears had already welled up in the son of Ares's eyes and he was so close to having a meltdown in front of the Legacy of Hades and Poseidon.

Donny leaned forward and hugged Sam who already had tears streaming down his cheeks. He hugged him back and hid his head in the crook of Donny's neck, also making his shirt wet but he could care less. The half italian drew circles soothingly onto his back and the son of Ares hiccuped while wiping his tears away. To lighten the mood he said,

"At least you wrote in the diary again."

He lifted his head which revealed his blood shot eyes and glared at Donny. "Are you seriously going to ruin this moment?"

"Sorry." Donny grinned sheepishly and suddenly he heard a small click. It went unnoticed by Sam but he heard it, being raised by two of Olympus's greatest heroes also gave him a few tips on spying. Supposed to be for monsters and quests though and not for spying on his friends. Not that he ever did that. He saw his best friend Thea grin wickedly and mouth, 'blackmail material', before she went into Herc's room. He rolled his eyes and told Sam to please get off of him when he saw him fast asleep.

"Need a hand?"

He looked up and saw none other than Trend. He nodded slowly but inside he was grinning like a maniac as the son of Athena pried his hands off his neck gently and carried him bridal style easily. Donny got up and brushed some imaginary dust off of his clothes while leaving a whole lot of space for Trend to put down Sam. But Sam, being Sam clung tightly onto the son of Athena and he climbed into bed next to him. His head nuzzled his chest while mumbling something that sounded a whole lot like 'pillow'. Trend layed his chin on top of Sam's head and clamped his eyes shut. _How sweet,_ Donny thought.

He walked out of Sam's room and as quietly as possible, he shrieked girlishly when he saw Sander's eyes following his every move.

"Should I be jealous of you spending the morning with Sam and not me?" Donny rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and kissed his nose.

"No you shouldn't considering the one sleeping in bed with him is Trend. So come on, unless you don't wanna go to bed with me mio eroe."

He nearly laughed at the sudden change of expression on Sander's face when he talked in italian. He licked his lips and followed Donny along to his room before slamming the door shut.

"No funny business!" Nico called as she passed his room where they both blushed and she shivered. She had already plassed Herc and Thea having sex and Trend and Sam sleeping so she did not need any noises from Donny and/or Sander. If she couldn't have Kara then she did not need to hear or see her friends being all lovey dovey and romantic. Not that it would actually change drastically if she was with Kara. Why couldn't she have gained up the courage before she and that Iris brat got together.

She thought of Iris Messaging Joe but went against it when she realized she called her daughter a brat and that she might be disturbing her. So in the end she got a tub of ice cream and comfortably watched the Fox and the Hound.

/The End\


End file.
